Mai's Real Past
by Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer
Summary: It was a lie all a lie. What Mai told SPR at the Urando case was a cover up for her past. She wanted no one to know her sad past,she didn't want any pity she didn't deserve. Find out what her past life was and who Mai really is in Mai's Real Past. Rated T for minor swearing. Set after Naru went and came back from England.
1. The Truth is Revealed

**Chapter One: The Truth**

**This is my first story so please be nice and some places are based off of the place I live around so please don't stalk.**

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**And now here is the first chapter of Mai's Real Past- Celestial fire dragonslayer**

**Mai's Pov:**

I was sitting in the SPR bathroom on the floor crying. I was sad very sad. Today is my family's death-a-versery. Everything SPR knows about my past is a big lie so I don't get even more pity, for I don't deserve it. That's when Ayako walked in and saw me, "I didn't lock the door?"

"What happened?" Her voice was filled with so much concern, just like my mother. I broke, "Ayako, I need to tell you something." Ayako then switched into motherly mode then stated "you can tell me anything sweetie," "My name isn't Mai Taniyama, and I'm not even Japanese.". She looked shocked. That's when I told her my tragic past.

**********FLASH BACK**********

We were driving my best friend Katie home because she had to get home for more insulin before her blood sugar got to high. In the car was my whole family, my dad, mom, two older brothers Sam who was seventeen and Hunter who was fifteen, also me and my little brother Joe who was ten. Me I'm twelve year old Roxy Hepburn who was a 6th grader living in a town in Massachusetts, America, that's right America. Then it happened. A truck ran a red light straight into the car. I could hear the piercing screech of tires and my family screams as pain over whelmed me. Then I pass out. When I woke up I heard a loud beeping and saw bright white everywhere, I knew where I was a hospital. Right then a doctor walked in. "How are you feeling Roxy?" "The truck, WAIT! Where is mom and dad and Joe and Sam and Hunter?" The doctor let out a sad sigh and I knew something happened. "Roxy I know this might be sudden, but your whole family died protecting you and your friend." I stiffened up and the flood gates broke, I was sobbing, hard. "There is more Roxy." the doctor stated. "What?" I asked well more like choked out. "Your friend Katie hit her head and is in a comma." I froze. _"My only friend and she is in a comma, after Cat moved and we lost contact then Jess and Faye betrayed me when the bullying started Katie was the only person I had left and now she left me, along with my family." _Then the doctor rose, "Do you have any family members that could take you in?" _"Shit"_ I mentally screamed both of my parents are only children and my grandparents all died. After 10 minutes I finally composed myself, "No, I have no family left now." After some time I am out of the hospital. I was on the news and my favorite and current teacher saw it, his name is Mr. Marshall he took me in and explained to the class what happened. After I get my families' money and sold the house to the bank I had a lot of money, then I got an idea. No one knew but I was extremely fluent in Japanese and love Japan's culture. I can start a new, move to Japan, I look a little Japanese myself so people could believe I was just a transfer student at my new school. When I told Mr. Marshall he was shocked at first then agreed. It was settled my case was sent to Japan then me with all of my valuable belongings. I made myself a new name and a back story to tell everyone. I still keep in touch with the doctors monitoring Katie while she was in a comma.

********** END FLASH BACK**********

When I finished Ayako was sobbing while hugging while saying, "Everything will be all right". Then my cell phone started to ring. It was the hospital in America. _"The hospital only calls when something happens, SHIT!"_ I answered the phone in perfectly fluent English "Hello Roxy Hepburn speaking", "yes this is Dr. Smith the one monitoring your friend Katie and we have some news…..

I screamed then dropped the phone.

* * *

**How did you like it good, bad whatever hope you enjoyed please review. -Celestial fire dragonslayer**


	2. Off To America

**Chapter 2: Off To America **

"talking"

_"thinking"_

** "English"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Enjoy chapter 2 of Mai's Real Past: Off to America – Celestial fire dragonslayer**

**Mai's Pov:**

I couldn't believe my ears. Katie woke up. That's when I dropped my phone. Then the doctor stated "the first person she asked for was you Ms. Hepburn, I would recommend that you come pay America to visit." _" oh my god, oh my god finally after 4 long years you have returned to me"_ As I leave the bathroom Ayako is trailing after me then she says "Mai can I tell the others they deserve to know who you really are and why you are suddenly going to America." As Ayako and I come out to the main room I see it is filled with the regular visitors. "Ayako tell the other I have an announcement while I get Naru and Lin-san, ok" I ask. Everything was rushing as I was filled to the brim with adrenaline and excitement. Ayako only nods to me. Then I move to Naru's office and slowly knock on his door. I hear a quiet "come in" from Naru and enter his cave I mean office. "Naru I have an announcement to make go to the main room while I get Lin-san, please." Naru stands up then slightly nods at me, he can hear my tenseness and knows it is important. Then I make my way to Lin-san's office. I knock on the door and hear a loud "it is open" and walk in. "Hey Lin-san I have an announcement to make and everyone is waiting in the main room for us". He stands and says "yes of course, let's go." We leave Lin-san's office to go back to the main room. I sit down next to Ayako and say, "You guys I have to tell you my real name is not Mai Taniyama and I am not Japanese." Everyone is silent and listens to my words, then Naru says "this is an unexpected development." I then go on and tell my friends the story of my past with the help of my motherly figure Ayako.

************ TIME SKIP ************

As I finish my story my phone rings I check who it is just before I tell my friends of me going back to America. _"The hospital, I wonder what they want now"_. "Hello this is Roxy Hepburn how may I help you." I say while I hear my friends gasp at my fluent English. "Hello Roxy this is Katie" that almost brought me to tears as I say "Katie I was just telling my friends about the accident, and me going back to America to see you, so I will talk to you later, ok?"

"I will see you soon Rox" a tear runs down my face as I say "have a nice day Katie, bye" as I hang up my phone I wipe my tears. Then Monk says "4 years ago I went on a trip to America and saw on the news that a family's car got hit by a truck with only 2 survivors, but I didn't realize it was you Jou-chan, they showed you picture and your where an adorable 12 year old." We all laughed a lot at that and Yasu called Monk a pedophile. Then I continued my little announcement "as I was saying my best friend was the only other survivor and just woke up from a 4 year long coma and asked for me first, so I am saving my money to go back to America. I don't know for how long, I might even move back if she needs me" I finished my rant and looked at everyone. Then Yasu says "how about I go with you to America I have always wanted to test my skills from English class". I hear everyone say they want to go to and I agree. Then suddenly we are in a group hug and I say "I feel better about my past now and want you guys to call me Roxy ok?" They all nod or say ok, it made me feel happy.

* * *

The next day we all got plane tickets to America in 3 days. Everyone was at the office, then slowly started leaving saying how they had to pack. Once everyone left it was just me and Naru. I hear a, "Roxy come here" and go into Naru's office. "What is it?" I ask. Naru stands up and walks over to me. "Roxy look at me" "_he said it so sweetly, I have been ignoring my feelings for him for a few days. Hhhmm"_ I look at him and he says, "Roxy I have always loved you I don't care if you love Geneyou just need to know, so I am telling you before leave and see old friends you might have old feelings for." I stared at Naru for a minute processing what Naru just said, then I tackled him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. We part and I say "Naru I have always and only loved you." Then I kissed him again, the kiss was filled with love, passion, and kindness. "Naru, we need to go home and pack, but I want to tell the others about our new relationship, is that ok?" Naru leans up and kisses me again, then says, "Perfect Roxy that sounds just perfect."

************ TIME SKIP************

**Nobodies Pov:**

As everyone gets into their seats the seatbelt sign goes on and the pilot said we will be lifting off shortly. Everyone is buckled in then Roxy _**A/N: I had to change it sorry if it is confusing: A/N **_says, "So do all of you guys know English?"

Masako, John, Lin, and Naru all say yes, then Yasu and Monk Puff out their chests and say in unison in English **"of course we do Roxy We are not idiots like someone."** Both of them pointing at Ayako, she then replies with, "Of course I know English I just have some trouble with it" and hit both Monk and Yasu on their heads with her stone hard purse. **"We are finally taking off"** squealed Roxy, who when happy automatically switches back to English.

************** 18 HOURS LATER **************

**Roxy's Pov:**

We finally landed at Logan Airport and I stretch and say, **"I am finally home! Hey….I wonder who lives in my childhood house now?"** Everyone gets off the plane and go to the hotel everyone was staying. Then I say **"neh, Naru do you think anyone will recognize me?"** As I say that I turn around to see my childhood boyfriend (who I never said goodbye to) loading our bags on to carts to take to our room. That's When Naru says** "I do not know Roxy maybe they will maybe they won't." **That was when my ex-boyfriend Nick turned around and saw me…

* * *

**More Drama to come, when will we met Katie and Roxy's old friends, only time will tell! I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter-** **Celestial fire dragonslayer**


	3. Old Friends Old Memories

**Chapter 3:**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"English"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Just so you know I throw around the word bitch like it means you or me**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Mai's Real Past-** **Celestial fire dragonslayer**

***********RECAP******** **

Then I say **"neh, Naru do you think anyone will recognize me?" **As I say that I turn around to see my childhood boyfriend (who I never said goodbye to) loading our bags on to carts to take to our room. That's When Naru says **"I do not know Roxy maybe they will maybe they won't." **That was when my ex- boyfriend Nick turned around and saw me.

***********END RECAP**********

**Roxy's Pov:**

_"He saw me he saw me, please kami-sama don't let him recognize me, it could turn out bad." _Nick then walked up to me **"Roxy? Is that you, we never got to say goodbye."**

"_Shit."_ Naru then turned to me and said in Japanese so Nick couldn't understand "Do you know this person Roxy?" I look to the ground then squeaked out, "When we were in 6th grade we dated, but all we did was kiss once. Plus when I left I never said goodbye to my friends."

"oh." Was all I heard, then I quickly said, "No need to be jealous though, in 6th grade I barely knew what it meant to date." I turned to Nick then bowed then stated, **"Yes it is me Nick, I came back because Katie woke up."** He looked confused when I bowed but then replied, **"Oh so you are going back to Japan, that's a shame I was wondering if we could go get something to eat."** I looked at Naru, he was restraining from punching Nick. So I said, **"I'm sorry Nick but I will be busy, plus Naru here is already jealous from you talking to me." **I motioned to Naru. He glared at me and I gave him a warning stare. Yasu then said to lighten the mood, **"Rox-Chan is way too busy with her little boy toy, but I could always take her place."** Then he wiggled his eye brows. Nick then back away a little and everyone, but Lin-san, John, and Naru burst out laughing, though they were all cracking some big smiles. Then catching my breath I said,** "Nice Yasu creep out my old friends while you can, but you know I will punish you later."** Yasu saw the look on my face and screamed, **"Ssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiiiitttttttt, run and hide while it's still safe"** running around.

"**Well we better go inside to unpack then go to the hospital. Bye Nick!"**

I shouted. As we headed into the hotel I looked around, it was a nice with 4 stars, and not that expensive too.

**Naru's Pov:**

_"I want to ring that little kid Nick's neck for flirting with Roxy, I will so hurt him."_ The group strolled into the hotel and went up to the front desk. Then I say **"5 rooms for Shibuya." **

"**Yes of course here are the keys to your rooms." **I turn to the rest of the team **"Roxy and I will be in one room, then Ayako and Monk, John with Masako, Lin with Modoka, and Yasuhara by himself, ok?"** Everyone nodded to prove they understood. We split up Roxy and I have room 123, we take the evaluator up to our floor then go down the hall to the room. **"Roxy lets unpack our bags, go get lunch then go to the hospital, sound good to you?"** I ask. She turns to me and says, **"Perfect and maybe tomorrow we can go to my hometown to meet up with my old friends." **As we walk into our room I nod my head and place my bag down.

************TIME SKIP************

**Roxy's Pov:**

We just ate lunch and now only Naru and I are at the hospital while the rest of the team explores the city. Now I'm opening Katie's hospital room. I look in to see Katherine siting on the bed watching TV. _"Is that Danny Phantom, you lucky bitch."_ **"Hey Katie, I am finally here, and I brought my boyfriend, don't worry he knows English." **I say as I sit down next to her bed. **"Yes you're here! I was starting to think you were not coming and dang! He knows English no fun." "Katie this is Oliver Davis but everyone calls him Naru."** I say as Naru shakes Katie's hand. Now we are just talking about what has happened in the past 4 years and reacquainting.

* * *

After about 4 hours of talking and having fun, it was around 10 PM. Naru then says, **"It's getting late, everyone is probably waiting for us to get back to have dinner and go to sleep." ** I nod and stand up, **"Bye Katie I'll be back to visit soon because tomorrow I'm going back to Wrentham." **

"**Bye Roxy, and tell everyone you see I said hi."** We leave the hospital and go back to the hotel. I call everyone and they already ate so Naru ordered room service. I chose to shower while waiting for the food. About 30 minutes later I was out and the food came. We sit on the bed then turn on music. **"So Naru how do you like Boston so far?"** I ask while taking a bite of chicken. **"It was very enjoyable I cannot wait to meet your friends tomorrow."** He replies. After we eat Naru gets changed and we both get in bed. **"Good night Naru I love you." "Love you to Roxy."**

* * *

The next morning I got up and got ready, I noticed Naru was up before me. After I was done I slowly got everyone else up by phone call and told them to meet for breakfast then we would go to my hometown. Everyone meet in the dining room 20 minutes later and we ate breakfast. **"So today we will be going to my hometown which is about a 40 minute train ride from Boston. I was planning on waiting in the outside of the high school and find someone I know."**

"**Wow Rox-chan you're gonna make us seem like stalkers. I hope the popo don't show up!" **said Yasu in a way to cheerful voice for the morning.

************TIME SKIP************

We finally get off the train. The whole town feels familiar, and I still know the roads by heart. We pulled up to the high school and I saw someone I never thought I would see again. Cat. My one other best friend who moved away.


	4. Catching Up With Cat

**Chapter 4:**

"talking"

_ "thinking"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Now every time someone one talks it will be in English. WARNING LOTS OF SWARES THIS CHAPTER.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Mai's Real Past- Celestial fire dragonslayer**

***********RECAP**********

We finally get off the train. The whole town feels familiar, and I still know the roads by heart. We pulled up to the high school and I saw someone I never thought I would see again. Cat. My one other best friend who moved away.

***********END RECAP**********

**Roxy's Pov:**

I was almost bursting with joy. Cat, one of my only best friends was standing a few feet away from me. I jumped out of the car with my friends in toe and rushed up to her. "Excuse me miss, but are you Cat Voss?" I asked with hope in my eyes. She looked at me like I was insane, then said, "Maybe that depends, who, are you." I was resisting to hug her to death then state, "It is me, Roxy, Cat I finally found you." She ran her fingers through her boy-ish styled hair and said, "Is that really you Roxy, I can't believe it I thought I would never see you again." Then Naru came up behind me and questioned, "Is this the famous Cat you told us about when you told us your "story" Roxy?" All of SPR was right behind him. "Yes Naru this is Cat, my friend that moved away, before the accident and me moving." Cat then looked at me and said "One- when and why did you move and to where. Two- do you know these people?"

"We should probably leave the school then we can talk. And yes they are my friends." I say while dragging her to our car. "Ok let me just call and tell my mom that I will have friends over." Cat said while pulling out her phone. We all piled into the car and drove off.

* * *

As we walked into Cat's house and sat down her mother came and gave us all drinks. Cat then asked, "So where did you move to." I looked at her then said "After the car accident I was heartbroken so I chose to move to Japa-" She cuts me off by practically yelling, "Wait, wait, wait you moved to Japan and didn't take me, what next are you gonna tell me you were in an anime."

"No, but sometimes it feels like it. I have physic powers and my friends and I work at Shibuya Physic Research. I'm like a little old female Sam Winchester." Cat's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking serious Roxy, your life became an anime and was sitting at home acting like an idiot, lucky bitch." I looked at her then my face got serious. "Cat just so you know I will be going back to Japan after a little while, so I want you to meet my friends. This is Oliver Davis or Naru and he is my boss. Next to him is Lin Koujo, he is Naru's assistant and an onmyoji . Then there is Yasuhara Osamu, he is SPR's researcher and a pervert." "HEY! That is offensive" Screamed Yasu. "Ya, ya, ok there Yasu. Well next him is Hosho Takigawa, he's a monk. Then there is our priest John Brown, he is from Australia. This is Ayako Matsuzaki, she is a shrine maiden and a doctor. Next to Ayako is Masako Hara. She is a spirit medium and has her own TV show. And, last but not least is Madoka Mori, she is Naru's mentor." As I said everyone's names I pointed to them. Cat smiled, "Well it is nice to meet you all and thank you for taking care of my little Roxy" she said as she wrapped her arm around my neck and gave me a nuggie. "Ugg Cat you know I hate it when you do that It always messes up my hair" I say as I try and fail at flattening my locks. "Haha Sorry Rox" says Cat, "I won't do it again." I mumble a "feh, ya right" after she makes that remark. I then get an idea. "We should go to the mall and get anything we want or need and just get to know each other and maybe explore town." Everyone loved the idea, then Masako says, "We should all split up because I have some work to do over phone calls so I won't be any fun so I want to go off on my own for a little while."

"That's sounds great Masako, and anyone else who wants to split off from the group can just make sure to meet up at the mall at around 4:30, ok? A chorus oks and that sounds great resound from the group and everyone is off to do their own things while I catch up with Cat and Naru gets to know her.


End file.
